Blind Date
by december28
Summary: Jonghyun merencanakan kencan buta untuk adiknya 'Kibum' dan hyung favoritenya 'Jinki' "Dia 0, NOL kau tau? Tidak ada selera fashion, tidak keren dan tidak menarik! Kenapa kau mengenalkanku padanya Kim Jonghyun!" Onkey Jinkibum SHINee YAOI! Typooo! Don't like don't read :) ! Reviewnya yaaa (o.o)9


**Blind Date**

**.**

**.**

December28

.

Cast: Lee Jinki/ Onew – Kim Kibum/ Key

Kim Jonghyun, Choi Minho, Lee Taemin

**.**

Genre: Romance

**.**

Warning: YAOI=BOYXBOY, Not EYD, OOC, Typo, Don't like don't read.

This is Onkey Jinkibum Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

**.**

Jonghyung melangkah mundur saat melihat Kibum berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan posisi angkuh dan pandangan mata tajamnya yang mengintimidasi.

"Ki-kibum-ah, kau sudah pulang? Ha ha ha.. Ba-bagaimana kencan-"

"Kau masih berani bertanya bagaimana kencan itu padaku Kim Jonghyun!"

Jonghyun menelan liurnya kasar, mencoba melangkah mundur sekali lagi sebelum Kibum melangkah maju dan mencakarnya bagai kucing yang di ganggu tidurnya.

"Biar aku menjelaskan dulu, dia baik dan-"

"Kau.. bagaimana menurutmu penampilanku hari ini?"

Kibum tersenyum sinis dan mengedipkan matanya meminta Jonghyun dengan jelas memperhatikan penampilannya hari ini.

Kibum cantik, sangat.

Adik kesayangannya ini adalah yang tercantik.

Gaya fashionnya memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, warna bajunya terlihat sangat cocok menempel di tubuhnya yang ramping dan indah.

Belum lagi rambutnya yang baru saja ia warnai kembali berwarna pirang, kacamata hitamnya bermerk dan harganya tidak murah, sepatunya benar-benar-

"Kau sempurna Kibum-ah, tentu saja kau adikku hahaha"

"Dengar Pak Tua, aku memilih pakaianku hari ini sejak kemarin karena kau bilang kau akan mengenalkanku pada seseorang yang super tampan dan menarik, kau bahkan mengatakan dia role modelmu. Apa kau gila huh? Aku bertemu dengannya dan jantungku hampir copot pada detik ke-2!"

Jonghyun mencoba menahan tawa, adiknya memang pintar bicara dan perfeksionis saat menilai sesuatu, dia akan menggolongkan tipe-tipe orang berdasarkan standarnya yang super tinggi dan menakutkan.

"Kau mengatakannya lebih baik dari Choi Minhoku!"

"Ya! Dia memang lebih baik dari pada mantan pacarmu yang tampan itu. dia pintar, sopan, berpendidikan dan-"

"Aku tidak perlu pria pintar Kim Jonghyun, aku hanya butuh pria tampan yang bisa aku bawa dan banggakan saat bertemu teman-temanku"

"Kalau begitu bawa saja aku"

Jonghyun tersenyum lebar, mengacak rambut halus Kibum yang berdecak sinis mendengar tawaran kakaknya.

"Selera humormu benar-benar menakutkan Kim Jonghyun, jangan terlalu banyak bicara pada orang aneh itu, siapa namanya?"

"Lee Jinki, Jinki Hyung"

"Ya Tuhan.. Bahkan namanya menyeramkan, apa masih ada anak muda yang bernama Lee Jinki dijaman sekarang?"

"Dia lelaki baik Kibum-ah, karena itu aku ingin mengenalkanmu padanya"

Kibum menarik nafasnya, meraih lengan coklat Jonghyun dan mencengkramnya kencang.

"Sa-sakit Kibum-ah, ahh!"

"Kau tau, aku ketakutan sampai saat ini jika mengingatnya"

Jonghyun menepis tangan Kibum dan mengusap lengannya yang dicengkram sang adik.

Mendelik curiga pada Kibum yang tengah merapikan rambut pirangnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Jinki hyung lakukan padamu huh?"

"Kau tau- Minho dulu, Okay aku harus berhenti membicarakannya. Jinki hyungmu itu dia menyeramkan, apa kau lihat senyumnya? Dia tersenyum lebar dari ujung telinga ke ujung telinga yang lain-"

"Perumpamaanmu berlebihan Kibum"

"Jangan memotong ucapanku atau aku memukulmu"

Jonghyun menurut, menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat dan tersenyum kaku kearah Kibum.

"Dia membawaku ketempat makan siap saji dan memakan puluhan ayam berminyak dan- Auchh! Dia memakannya dengan senyum lebar dan matanya yang berkelip seperti melihat surga"

Jonghyun tertawa keras mendengarnya, menarik Kibum masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melanjutkan tawanya.

"Apa ceritaku menarik tuan Kim? Berhenti tertawa!"

"Arraseo hehehe lanjutkan"

"Kau belum melihat baju macam apa yang dia pakai. Kau lihat aku? Nilaiku adalah 10 untuk soal pakaian, kau tau berapa nilainya?"

Jonghyun mencoba menebak, mengangkat ke 7 jarinya dengan senyum ragu-ragu yang membuat Kibum memukul kepalanya.

"Dia 0, NOL kau tau? Tidak ada selera fashion, tidak keren dan tidak menarik! Kenapa kau mengenalkanku padanya Kim Jonghyun!"

Jonghyun berkedip gugup saat melihat Kibum melompat keatas tubuhnya dan memukulnya tanpa ampun.

Kibum lepas kendali, mulai mengamuk dan terus memukuli kakaknya yang berteriak meminta ampun dan kesakitan.

"AHH! HENTIKAN KIM KIBUM- ARG! SAKIT, INI SAKIT"

"RASAKAN! KAU TAU BAGAIMANA MALUNYA AKU! APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA TEMAN YANG LEBIH BAIK DARI DIA HAH! KAU BODOH- KAU"

"ARRASEO! Berhenti Kim Kibum ARGHH!"

"Aku akan membunuhmu kau tau!"

"A-ampun argghh! EOMMAAAA! KIBUM MENGAMUK LAGIIII!"

…

Jinki menatap ngeri pada Jonghyun yang berjalan gontai bagai zombie di pagi buta, rambutnya berantakan dengan wajah yang kusut dan lebam di beberapa titik.

Dia terlihat kesulitan membawa buku-buku tebalnya dan meringis kecil seorang diri.

"Jonghyun-ah"

Jonghyun menoleh, saat melihat Jinki yang memanggil. Tangisnya mungkin akan pecah saat melihat pemuda berpipi chubby itu memandangnya dengan khawatir.

Jonghyun bahkan tidak tega menyalahkan seniornya ini karena perlakuan bar-bar Kibum si perfeksionis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Biar aku membantumu membawa bukunya"

Jinki meraih buku tebal Jonghyun dan berjalan lambat-lambat disisi Jonghyun yang merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menemukan orang yang pas untuk ia jadikan sasaran kemarahan.

Jinki baik dan dia tidak tau apa-apa.

Terlebih Kibum, Jonghyun sudah cukup dengan kucing pemarah itu.

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan adikku kemarin hyung?"

Jonghyun melihat Jinki tersenyum tipis.

"Dia cantik"

Jonghyun membenarkan, pipi tirus dan mata tajam Kibum adalah poin terbaiknya.

Jonghyun mengakui adiknya memang benar-benar baik fisiknya, tapi tidak dengan mental dan sifatnya yang menyeramkan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin?"

"Apa dia tidak mengatakan apapun? Kurasa dia tidak menyukaiku" Jinki tertawa lebar dengan matanya yang menyipit. Lelaki ini benar-benar tulus dan baik, karena itulah Jonghyun ingin mengenalkannya pada adik 'tercinta'.

"Kau tau hyung, dia memang sedikit pemarah dan egosi. Belum lagi sombong dan keras kepala. Tapi aku bisa meyakinkan…dia baik, aku bisa menjaminnya"

"Aku tau. Dia bisa saja meninggalkanku kemarin, tapi dia tetap berjalan mengikuti dan tersenyum"

"Dia tersenyum?"

"Hng~ sedikit dipaksakan memang"

Jinki tertawa lagi, tawa lembutnya membuat Jonghyun ikut tertawa. Beberapa orang yang melihat mereka –lebih tepatnya menatap kearah Jinki berbicara dengan kagum.

Kibum hanya belum melihat, bagaimana besarnya seorang Lee Jinki.

Jika dia sudah tau, heh- dia mungkin akan mengemis padanya untuk membuat Jinki berada didekatnya.

"Terima kasih hyung, sudah mau pergi menemuinya"

"Apa maksudmu, aku sudah mengatakan dia pemuda baik"

"Dia-sedikit pemilih hyung, dia menyukai orang yang-"

"Tampan, tinggi, menarik. Aku sudah bisa melihatnya"'

"Ahh, Kim Kibum benar-benar memalukan"

"Ah Jonghyun-ah,"

"Ya hyung?"

Jinki menggigit bibirnya dan berbicara dengan ragu-ragu.

"Apa aku boleh menjemputnya pulang hari ini?"

Mata Jonghyun melebar senang, ia refleks mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Tentu saja hyung~! Aku percaya padamu"

Jinki tersenyum simpul mendengarnya, menatap pakaiannya dan kembali bicara pada Jonghyun.

"Kau…apa kau tau baju seperti apa yang disukai adikmu?"

…..

Kibum menatap horror ponselnya, satu pesan masuk 2 menit yang lalu dengan kata-kata jelas sopan namun menyeramkan.

'_Hallo ini Lee Jinki, aku dengar kau akan selesai dengan kelasmu pukul 3 sore. Aku akan menjemputmu hari ini. terima kasih'_

Ba-bagaimana bisa dia tau..

Apa maksudnya dengan terima kasih..

Dari mana dia mendapatkan nomor ponsel-

Kibum berkedip dua kali sebelum berteriak murka.

"KIM JONGHYUUUUNN!"

…..

"Nasibku.. Kenapa nasibku seperti ini. aku hanya mempunyai satu kakak tapi dia bodoh setengah mati. Minho selingkuh dan berpacaran dengan pemuda lemas sekelas Lee Taemin, dia bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaanku. Nasibku..Eomma…"

Kibum menjedukkan kepalanya pada tembok dilorong kampusnya, ia menatap jam tangannya yang bergerak menuju pukul 3 sore.

"Nasibku..." Kibum merengek manja, menatap sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercanda mesra di ujung lorong, Minho terlihat tampan dengan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit memanjang, tubuhnya berkeringat berlapis kaus sepak bola dan handuk melilit di lehernya.

Ia tertawa lepas dengan seorang pemuda kurus berambut coklat disisinya.

Dia cantik, -sedikit.

Lee Taemin bocah itu bisa-bisanya merebut Minho dari pelukannya.

Minho bilang dirinya dan Taemin seperti kutub utara dan selatan.

Taemin yang canggung dan pendiam berbeda dengan Kibum yang percaya diri dan meledak-ledak.

Taemin yang polos berbeda dengan Kibum yang pemarah dan egois.

Kibum menatap sedih pada Minho yang mengecup dahi Taemin dengan sayang,

Ia bahkan tidak tega memisahkan mereka, ia sadar Minho lebih butuh pemuda selembut Taemin dibandingkan dirinya.

"Nasibku…"

Kibum mengusap kasar air matanya, masih memandang Minho yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, tak lama kemudian mata Minho berputar seperti mencari sesuatu sampai ia melihat Kibum.

Minho tersenyum dan Kibum dengan bodoh membalas senyum itu dengan senyum yang paling manis.

Tapi senyum Kibum langsung memudar saat ia sadah bahwa Minho sedang memberitahu keberadaannya pada seseorang yang ia belum lihat wujudnya.

Jangan bilang kalau-

"Kibum-ah ada seseorang yang mencarimu!"

Minho berteriak padanya, membuat kaki Kibum bergetar ketakutan.

Lee Jinki.

Minho pasti sudah melihat Lee Jinki yang penampilannya mengerikan.

Ia pasti mentertawakan Kibum di dalam hati.

"Ia pasti-"

"Kim Kibum!"

Kibum melebarkan matanya saat melihat seorang pemuda berkulit putih melambai padanya, ia menggunakan jaket hitam dengan kaus putih bersih di dalamnya.

Rambut coklatnya terlihat rapi kali ini.

Kibum berkedip cepat sebelum tersenyum kaku membalas senyum lebar pemuda berkulit putih itu.

"Terima kasih"

Kibum dapat mendengar Jinki berterima kasih sambil menepuk bahu Minho yang tersenyum menatapnya bergantian.

"Apa aku telat?"

Bagaimana sekarang?

Minho masih melihatnya.

Kibum berdehem sedikit sebelum melangkah maju mendekat kearah Jinki.

"Aku baru saja keluar kelas"

"Pesanku sampaikan? Maaf, aku meminta nomor ponselmu dari Jonghyun tanpa izin"

Kibum tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kekanakan Jinki merengut manja, dia terlihat canggung dan serba salah.

Penampilannya mungkin lebih baik hari ini, tapi ekspresi wajahnya yang kekanakan dan polos jelas masih terlihat.

"Kau lebih tampan hari ini" Kibum melangkah disisi Jinki yang tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau memperhatikan?"

"Tentu, aku sangat serius masalah penampilan dan semacamnya"

Jinki menggigit bibirnya, melirik Kibum yang melangkah ringan dan percaya diri.

Pemuda ini jelas tau bagaimana membawa dirinya sendiri, dia tau bagaimana membuat dirinya terlihat baik dan mempesona.

"Apa…kau lapar?"

Kibum mengangguk cepat, menyerahkan bukunya pada Jinki yang menerimanya dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak suka junk food, aku mengatakannya karena aku mulai mempertimbangkanmu"

"Kemarin jelas kau tidak mempertimbangkanku?"

"Aku terbiasa jujur dan tidak suka menyimpan hal mengganggu di otakku"

"Aku mengerti, Jonghyun sudah memperingatiku soal itu"

Kibum melirik Jinki dan tertawa mendengarnya, ini lebih baik.

Dia tidak suka berpura-pura bersikap baik pada orang lain apapun alasannya, dan jika Jinki sudah mengerti hal itu..Kibum benar-benar merasa ini lebih baik.

"Ah Jinki hyung.."

"E-eh?" Jinki menoleh kaget saat mendengar Kibum memanggil namanya dengan santai.

"Lain kali gunakan jaket yang lebih cerah, kau tau aku suka yang berkilau dan menarik perhatian. Tapi tetap modern dan tidak berlebihan"

Jinki berusaha menahan senyumnya.

"Jadi….lain kali kau masih ingin bertemu denganku?"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Aku mengatakan sebelumnya, aku mempertimbangkanmu sekarang"

Kibum mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Jinki yang tertawa senang dibelakang.

"Kibum-ah.."

Kibum menoleh, mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung saat melihat Jinki berusaha menyusun kalimatnya.

"Kau…terlihat cantik hari ini"

Kibum tersenyum, mengangkat bahunya seakan ia terbiasa mendengar kalimat itu.

"Kau harus melihatku setiap hari, aku terbiasa tampil seperti ini setiap hari"

Jinki mengangguk, mempercepat langkahnya dan dengan ragu-ragu meraih lengan Kibum untuk ia genggam.

Jemari Kibum lembut dan dingin, ukurannya lebih kecil dibandingkan jemarinya.

Jinki memberanikan diri menoleh kearah Kibum yang melebarkan matanya, tak sampai 5 detik Kibum sudah mampu mengendalikan dirinya dan dengan yakin membalas genggaman tangan Jinki.

"Tanganmu hangat, itu nilai tambah"

"Aku yakin nilaiku akan bertambah setiap hari mulai sekarang Kim Kibum"

Kibum tersenyum menantang mendengarnya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Lee Jinki.."

….

Don't know whyyyyy.. tell me whyyyy

Mendadak kangen ninja couple ini.

Kalo ada yang punya rekomendasi FF Onkey bagus bisa kasih tau aku pleaseeeee..

Thank you.


End file.
